


擼貓二三事

by CocoCottonCandyCane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Killugon Day, M/M, killugon week 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoCottonCandyCane/pseuds/CocoCottonCandyCane
Summary: 小傑2020生日賀文
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 6





	擼貓二三事

**Author's Note:**

> *本來是小傑生日賀文，不過遲了  
> *希望OOC沒太嚴重  
> *基本奇傑奇無差，不過作者偏好傑奇，可能會不自覺地偏一邊，CP潔癖請自行避雷  
> *作者文筆不好，應該有頗多錯字，用字也可能有點奇怪，斟酌著看就好  
> *就是一篇有關擼貓的短小文章

小傑是在修學旅行途中遇到奇奇的。

雖然是通信學校，但偶然還是會把學生聚在一起做些團體活動，那天老師就帶著學生們到一處森林外圍觀察植物。在老師佈置了作業並且劃分了一個小區域給大家自由活動和休息後，小傑便在週遭閒逛尋找作業素材。  
這個森林已經被完全開發過了，基本上就是普通的遊客區，動物數量不多，也沒發現什麼特別的植物，比起鯨魚島的森林來說，可以算是挺乏味的。

想著想著，小傑的腳步也更深入森林深處。手裡的樹枝百無聊賴地的揮著，腦裡回想著過往冒險的多姿多彩，鼻息間濕潤的泥土氣味突然間夾雜著一絲微弱的腥氣。  
小傑停下腳步警戒著，靠著他靈敏的嗅覺鎖定了血腥味傳來的方向。

要不要去看看呢？現在的他已經沒有「念」了。  
但那與生俱來的好奇心和體內開始沸騰起來的血液，不會讓他停下腳步。  
小傑歛藏著氣息，一步一步小心翼翼地朝著目標地前進。  
雖然有血腥味，但沒感覺到危險......

撥開眼前的枝葉，小傑就在這時候看到奇奇的；一隻有著藍眼睛的銀白小貓。

小貓的腿被其他野獸抓傷了，正往外冒著血，傷得挺重的，只能坐在一動不動。  
看著突然出現的生物，藍眼睛瞪著小傑琥珀色的眼眸。瞳孔一顫一顫的縮著放著，喉嚨發出警告的低吼，身上的毛髮都跟著膨起來，好像還看到小爪爪亮過一點鋒利的光芒。

敢湊過來就抓他!  
小貓靈動的眼裡面明顯表達著這樣的訊息。  
小傑悄悄伸出手，果不其然，伴隨著哈氣的是豪不留情的揮爪。但他並沒有躲，還是繼續輕輕的一下一下摸著小貓的背，一道道血痕出現在小麥色的臂膀上，小傑帶著善意的眼神始終注視著對方。  
隨著那一下下的輕撫，不知道是累的還是怎麼了，小貓揮爪的力度漸漸變小，小傑抱起牠的時候也只是拍了他的手一下，然後就乖乖地窩在小傑的懷裡。  
好的獵人會被動物喜歡，永恆不變的定律。  
小傑就這樣把小貓帶了回家，取名為奇奇。

  


—————————————————

  


本來小傑想著，等奇奇的傷痊癒後就放牠走的。  
但可能是被各種 ~~米特阿姨做的~~ 精緻的吃食俘虜了，奇奇好全後還是繼續待在小傑家，並且一直粘著他；吃飯的時候粘著，睡覺的時候粘著，那怕上廁所也要跟著。視線範圍看不到小傑的話就會一直叫，叫到他出現為止。  
簡直跟初遇的那隻是不同貓似的，更過份的是還全身都給擼，連洗澡澡也是小菜一碟。不過小爪爪還是地雷區，可以不給小魚乾，但絕對不能碰爪爪！有問題我們用貓抓板解決就好！  
不過以上所有對奇奇的行為描述僅適用於小傑一人，就算是米特和祖母，也是在投餵了好一陣子後才給摸一兩下，再摸就要亮爪子了！

而小傑也讓著奇奇，想踏踏就踏踏，想蹭蹭就蹭蹭，想睡大腿就睡大腿，他總會溫柔地摸著奇奇，專注地看著牠的藍眼睛，就像現在——

奇奇躺在他的枕邊幫他理毛 ~~瘋狂舔他頭髮~~ ，他來回摸著奇奇的脖子跟下巴，整隻貓漸漸攤成一張貓餅，藍眼睛瞇起來，睡著了。  
小傑看著小貓不自覺地露出來的肚皮，把臉埋在牠柔軟的毛毛裡，閉起眼蹭了蹭。  
嗯，是爆米花味的。

果然，還是不一樣呢......

  


—————————————————

  


「小傑！我們快要趕不上了！還在看什麼啊？」  
隨那帶著抱怨的聲音，他的後腦被敲了一下，有點痛。

看了看遠處在逗貓的孩子，貓咪小小的頭顱挨著頂著孩子們的手討摸摸，再望著眼前比他稍高的銀髮少年，小傑也伸出手在少年的頭上摸了摸。

「奇犽～來蹭蹭我～」

本來跑回來後就順著小傑的目光一起看著這充滿童趣的景像，再聯想到小傑現在的行為，以奇犽的機靈馬上就能意識到是什麼一回事了。

「別亂摸！我又不是貓！蠢材！」  
拍掉擱在頭上的手後，奇犽湛藍的眼狠狠瞪著小傑，臉頰漸漸被一層淺淺的玫瑰色覆蓋。

小傑收回了手，捻了捻手指，有點不捨得那絲綢般的觸感。  
「誒～為什麼？」

再望望那些孩子們抱起貓咪把臉埋進皮毛裡面磨蹭的動作，他回頭微微踮起腳尖湊到奇犽的鬢邊也蹭了蹭，深深吸了一口氣。  
嗯，是巧克力味的。

琥珀色的眼睛散發著足以灼傷人的熱度，掃過那完全紅透了的臉龐，落在眼前那惱羞少年睜大、顫抖著的藍瞳上。  
那忽閃忽閃的光芒，讓小傑有那麼一剎那覺得，彷彿看見了星辰大海。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望富奸能健健康康長命百歲，不求結局，我能看到小男孩復合就滿足了  
> 😭😭😭😭😭


End file.
